


im so full

by Anonymous



Series: dreamnotfound oneshots. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George wants to have some fun with dream, so he decides to bring up a fantasy of his. getting fucked by their friends while it gets all recorded.+ prompt: double penetration & pornography.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound oneshots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922755
Comments: 9
Kudos: 338
Collections: Anonymous





	im so full

**Author's Note:**

> im aware dream and george are their own persons and have a life outside of what they show on streams. this is purely fictional and wrote for fun. if either of them come across this fic or states this stuff makes them uncomfortable, i will delete it right away. 
> 
> do not read if this sort of content makes you uncomfortable.  
> not beta'd, ignore any small mistakes. 
> 
> enjoy >__<

george and dream never really got to do things in person, being that they lived so far away from each other. anytime they were able to see each other, they made sure to do as much as possible in their time together. during the day, they would go shopping or on little dates together, but at night george suggested they experimented with things. dream usually was the one to decide what they did from afar but when they were together george took control and told dream what he wanted to do. it was always like that, it was balanced. this time george had something more intense planned for them to try out.  
george was sitting on the bed next to dream, giggling to himself. he was thinking about something he wanted to do with george and was a bit excited.  
"dream" he mumbles softly, "wanna hear something?"  
dream nods and rolls on his side, "sure"  
the brunette smiles as his face turns a soft shade of red. now that he needed to say it, he was scared. he knew dream would never judge him but part of him worried that he would. he takes a deep breath before speaking.  
"I was thinking about you and our friends taking turns fucking me and using me" george responds with a quiet voice. the moment after he said it, his face turns red and he buries his face into the pillow.  
dreams face is a bit red after hearing what his boyfriend had to say. it would be a lie if he didnt say the thought was nice. letting george be a pretty little whore for him and all his friends.  
"Youd be so cute, id love to record you like that too. letting my pretty little boyfriend getting wrecked on camera."  
George whimpers and rolls onto dream. He straddles his lap and smiles a bit as he sits up. "Wouldnt i look so good while you and sapnap use me?"  
"God, youd look so perfect." Dream responds as he drags his hands up georges thighs. george gently pushes his hips against dreams and whimpers.  
"I want you so bad" He mumbles before leaning down and roughly kissing him.  
dream moves one of his hands off georges thigh up to the back of his head and pulls him closer. the kiss was hot and messy; george whimpering against dream as he grinds his hips down. george pulls away, drooling a bit on himself.  
"I have an idea." he says panting a bit, "get undressed while i get ready. okay?"  
dream nods as george crawls down onto the floor. he reaches under his bed where he had a box with his toys. he drags it out and begins to undress himself. dream was sitting on the bed naked watching him. he smiles and grabs lube from the box and starts to tease himself.  
"You can record me, you just cant show anyone besides sapnap." He tells him and dream nods once again. george bites his lip before pushing a finger in. he whimpers and starts moving right away knowing that the blond was recording. he wanted to put on a show for him to enjoy. he doesnt take long before hes pushing another finger in and moaning a bit louder. he was letting out pretty little sounds and dream started jerking himself off. he wanted to hold back until he was able to fuck him but he couldnt. george sounded so cute and looked so unbelieveably hot, he couldnt stop himself.  
george pushes a third finger in and makes sure to really strech himself out before completely removing them. he goes over to the box and picks out an average sized dildo. he crawls directly in front of dream who was sitting on the bed and arches his back up.  
"Dream, can you fuck me with this, i want to feel so full. i promise i can take it." he begs handing the dildo to dream.  
dream bites his lip and pushes it into his partner. george moans and pushes his hips up towards him. dream puts the phone down and really starts fucking the dildo into the smaller boy. he was moaning and whimpering so loud he was worried the neighbors might hear. he pushes it as deep as he can and george lets out the loudest sound of the night.  
"F-fuck dream, i need you so bad please." he begs, a few tears fall down his cheek and dream smirks.  
"Are you sure you can take me too? youre gonna be so full babyboy, i dont wanna break you"  
"No i swear, i can take it all. just please i need it."  
dream pets georges hair and rubs his back some before grabbing the lube off the floor. he makes sure to get plenty on his fingers before pushing two in along side the dildo. george whinces and moves away some. dream quickly grabs his hip and pulls him close  
"You gotta stay still baby or im not gonna fuck you."  
George lets out a small sob and nods quickly, "Yes sir, ill stay still for you."  
Dream chuckles and starts fucking his fingers in and out of him quite fast. george was drooling all over himself and letting out a mix of moans and small "sir please" every now and then.  
eventually dream is able to get four fingers inside him next to the dildo. he scizzors them and makes sure he gets nice and streched out before putting lube on his cock. he removes his fingers and pushes the tip of his cock inside him.  
"You ready baby?"  
"Yes sir, im so ready. please use me." He cries out  
dream gives him what he asks and instantly pushes all the way inside. george shakes and moans loudly as tears fall down his face. dream smiles seeing how pretty his boy friend looked getting fucked out and crying in pain. he loved having this control over him. being able to break him down into this state. it made him feel so good and powerful. he reaches behind him and grabs the phone of the bed and starts recording him again. he makes sure he gets his face in frame so he could watch the way he broke anytime he wanted to.  
after knowing george was adjusted, dream starts fucking into him and a fast speed. he was a so tight, the dildo was only making him feel even tighter.  
"God i cant wait until sapnap and i can both fuck you like this," Dream groans, "ruining out pretty little boy."  
"please" he cries, "Id be such a pretty boy for you and puppy, sir, id do anything for you guys."  
Dream grunts and ends up putting the phone down again so he can grab george's hips and really starts fucking into him. his trust were slow and deep. george felt so full, it was wonderful.  
"I can feel you so deep inside me sir." George groans out moments before cumming. he lays there drooling as dream keeps fucking him. it was so much. dream was coming moments later. he pushed in as deep as he could before whimpering while pulling out.  
he pants and slowly takes the dildo from his boyfriends ass and places it aside. george quickly falls over onto the floor but dream quickly picks him up.  
"Cmon we gotta get yourself cleaned up baby." He whispers to him as he carries him to the bathroom, "You did such a good job. you were such a good boy, i love you."  
George smiles weakly, "I love you too dream."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bratkarl)  
> or send request [here](https://curiouscat.me/fvndys)
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
